


Hot Water with Winston

by NinjaSpetsnaz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because Winston is Winston, Emergenji, Everyone in Overwatch, F/M, Gency, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpetsnaz/pseuds/NinjaSpetsnaz
Summary: Genji and Mercy were married to each other recently. When their love to each other starts disrupting others on the base, Winston steps in and give the good scolding. He also has some embarrassing content of the pair if they keep up their antics.





	Hot Water with Winston

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after the events of my other fic "Embrace of an Angel". Said content in this current fic comes from the fic mentioned before.

Everyone agent at Watchpoint: Gibraltar knew that Genji and Angela recently tied the knot, and they were happy for them, but sometimes it really caused some inconveniences. Winston finally decided to address the problem during Overwatch’s monthly meeting of bringing up issues both within and outside the Watchpoint.

* * *

 

_ May 31st, 1500 hours, Watchpoint: Gibraltar Meeting Room _

The meeting had started, with a jar of peanut butter in his hand, Winston addressed the room. “Thank you everyone for arriving,” whilst counting the heads in the room, he mumbled, “let's see, Lena, Jack, McCree, Reinhardt, Mei, Zarya, Lucio, Hana….” He droned on and on, until he noticed two empty seats. Winston sighed with annoyance in his tone “It seems like we'll be waiting for Genji and Angela.”

Hana snickered, “They're probably in the middle of baby making.” A few chuckles spread across the room, with Winston raising an eyebrow in disappointment.

As soon as the laughter died, Genji and Angela came through the door, “Sorry we're late, won't happen again,” Genji panted.

“Uhhh Genji, you have some lipstick on your neck,” McCree said whilst pointing to his right jugular. Genji hastily swiped it whilst Angela profanely blushed bright pink. They promptly took their seats between Lena and McCree.

Clearing his throat, Winston said, “Now that everyone is here.” Stressing on the “here”. “We can actually start. First things first, the problem we should address is you two,” pointing a finger at Genji and Angela. “We're happy for both of you, but please remember we are still a professional organization. We would appreciate it if you two could tone your lovemaking down a bit. Both of you still have duties, married or not. Angela, as of recently, your medical appointments has been heavily delayed. There has been multiple complaints from other agents. Mako’s health check-up was due to start at 10:30 but it started at 11:00. Junkrat accidentally clamped his foot on his own trap but you weren't even in the medbay during your shift! Luckily the new trainee and Ana was present or else God might know what might've happened! The trainee said you were with Genji instead.” There was clear agitation in his voice. The couple could only hang their heads in shame, beads of sweat forming on their foreheads. They were in hot water with Winston, and that wasn't a good thing. 

“McCree’s annual prosthetic arm check-up was 30 minutes late, Lena, Lucio, and Hana's check-up was postponed to the next day! You can't keep this up.” Winston was fuming. He signalled to Athena, “Please bring up CCTV recording of the 3rd of May, 11am please.” The holovid promptly popped up, with Athena's logo appearing as well. Winston continued, “as you can all see, Genji is passionately kissing his wife, Angela as they sneak through the back door of Angela's office! Angela your shift starts at 10:30! Mako's health check-up should've started 30 minutes earlier. Because of this delay, even my genetic therapy check-up was delayed!” Any agent present at that meeting would've told you that Genji and Angela's cheeks were redder than the cherries of Japan. Winston scolded them like never before.

Satisfied with his scolding, Winston returned to a friendlier tone, “I hope you both learnt your lesson because next time, I will actually punish both of you.” Winston was now grinning hard. “If this happens again, I won't hesitate to email this picture to everyone on the Watchpoint.” He brought up picture of Genji and Angela sleeping completely naked on one of the medbay beds, clearly after they made love to each other. However, the picture only showcased their upper body, Genji's hand was conveniently covering up his wife’s breasts in the picture. Everyone apart from Genji and Angela were now cracking up, some tried to take a picture, but apparently Winston turned on a temporary EMP field that affected their devices, because he's Winston. Genji and Angela held each other close, mortified by the embarrassment.

“You see Angela, when I tried visiting your office at 10 to collect my plans to you were reviewing for my biotic barrier field, I waited outside for a whole hour. After an hour, I used the my key to open up the doors to the medbay and I found you two just like that. Hopefully, I won't have to share the photo!” Winston himself was laughing as well now. He then proceeded to dismiss everyone, Genji and Angela went back to their room in a tight embrace whilst Winston opened up his vintage Skippy's Chunky Peanut Butter.


End file.
